Two Side of Dream
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang bermimpi untuk berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo dan membuka sebuah cafe kecil. Bersama dengan sahabatnya, Sakura dan Sasuke,putra konglomerat. Mereka bertiga berjuang untuk meraih impian masing-masing. Namun dalam meraih impian terdapat rintangan. Akankah Naruto tetap mempertahankan mimpi nya?


Awan hitam bergulung-gulung, membuat langit yang sudah gelap tampak semakin gelap. Rintik hujan perlahan-lahan menetes sebelum menjadi deras, menimbulkan suara gemericik ketika membentur tanah. Banyak orang lebih memilih untuk berteduh di dalam restoran atau kafe terdekat ketimbang kehujanan di tengah jalan.

Di dalam salah satu kafe bernuansa modern berhias ornamen kayu yang dominan, tampak seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang tengah tersenyum ramah meski raut wajahnya jelas terlihat lelah dan lapar. Remaja itu menghampiri sebuah meja, masih juga tersenyum ramah.

"Ini pesanan Anda."

"Terima kasih" jawab seorang wanita muda sambil menatap segelas _café latte_ dan sepiring _sandwich_ yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Remaja laki-laki itu meninggalkan meja setelah memberi tanda pada kertas pesanan. Diam-diam ia menekan perutnya sendiri dan berusaha menahan napas. Aroma kopi yang bercampur dengan aroma daging panggang membuat siapapun akan tergoda untuk mencicipinya.

Lapar. Itulah yang dirasakan remaja laki-laki itu. Namun ia berusaha keras menahannya dan menunggu hingga pukul sepuluh malam, saat di mana pekerjaan paruh waktunya telah berakhir.

"Naruto- _kun,_ tolong ambilkan bon dan antarkan ke meja nomor delapan." Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya menunjuk sebuah meja dengan dagu.

Naruto melirik ke arah meja nomor delapan dan mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam sedang duduk sendirian sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Naruto membalas tatapan pria itu sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan kesal. Ia benci dengan tatapan pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Tidak hanya tatapan, namun ia benci dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan sahabat sekaligus musuhnya itu.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto mengantarkan bon itu ke meja nomor delapan dan mendapati Sasuke yang berdecak kesal. Pria itu memberikan tatapan yang meremehkan.

"Kau sangat lambat, Naruto."

"Maaf."

Sasuke melirik bon itu sekilas dan meninggalkan uang sebesar lima ribu yen kemudian bangkit berdiri untuk meninggalkan kafe. Ia berbisik dengan pelan ketika ia melewati Naruto.

"Gunakan uang kembalian itu untuk membeli makan malam, Naruto."

Naruto tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke. Pria itu telah meninggalkan kafe dan menuju tempat parkir. Naruto melirik uang yang diberikan Sasuke.

Diam-diam, Naruto merutuki diri nya sendiri yang begitu tak berguna. Sasuke berkunjung ke kafe itu setidaknya dua kali seminggu dan meninggalkan uang kembalian untuknya. Naruto benci pada dirinya sendiri yang harus hidup dalam belas kasihan orang lain.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto terdiam dan memandang uang yang diselipkan Sasuke di dalam bon. Seketika Naruto tersentak saat menyadari seseorang menepuk lengannya dengan keras.

"Naruto! Cepat antarkan makanan ke meja nomor dua belas bila kau tidak ingin Tsunade- _sama_ memecatmu," bisik seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan sedikit keras.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Naruto segera memegang bon itu serta memberikannya ke kasir dan mengambil pesanan untuk di antarkan ke meja nomor dua belas.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan pengunjung kafe terakhir baru saja pulang. Hujan telah berhenti dua jam yang lalu namun udara masih terasa dingin seolah menusuk tulang.

Seorang wanita berusia setengah baya berambut pirang tampak bersiap untuk pulang setelah beberapa pegawai kafe meninggalkan kafe. Namun langkah nya terhenti saat ia menyadari dua orang pegawai kafe masih berada di dalam.

"Apa kalian ingin kuantar?"

Naruto menatap wanita berambut pirang itu sekilas dan menggeleng dengan sopan. Wanita itu merupakan pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja dan Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun. Ia merasa jengah pada dirinya sendiri yang seolah menjadi benalu bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Tidak perlu, Tsunade- _sama._ Terima kasih atas tawaranmu," tolak Naruto dan gadis berambut merah muda itu bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua berhati-hatilah dalam perjalanan pulang."

Naruto dan gadis berambut merah muda itu membalas dengan senyuman dan melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan kafe setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Baik Naruto maupun gadis berambut merah muda itu terlalu lelah untuk membuka mulut hanya sekadar untuk menjawab ucapan yang ditujukan pada mereka.

Angin dingin bertiup dengan kencang dan terdapat sisa air hujan yang membekas di tanah. Jalanan mulai sepi dan kebanyakan restoran ataupun kafe telah tutup.

Tatapan Naruto terus menuju ke sebuah _vending machine_ yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berjalan saat ini. Perutnya seolah berteriak ketika Naruto semakin dekat dengan vending machine yang menjual berbagai jenis bento itu.

"Naruto- _kun,_ apakah kau sudah mengisi formulir cita-cita yang diberikan Shizune- _sensei_?" ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu pelan.

"Belum. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis di formulir itu."

Naruto menghentikan langkah dan menatap gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengernyit dan Naruto menatap gadis itu dalam diam.

Sudah lebih dari satu dekade berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama antara Naruto dan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Ia, Sasuke, dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil dan selalu bersama hingga saat ini.

Naruto mengetahui segala hal mengenai Sakura, termasuk kepribadian gadis itu. Ia bahkan dapat mengetahui perasaan gadis itu hanya dengan melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan nya. Gadis itu terlihat kecewa dan murung saat ini.

"Bukankah formulir itu berisi tujuan kita setelah lulus dari sekolah?"

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku bingung, Naruto- _kun._ Aku tak memiliki tujuan atau impian akan masa depanku."

"Mengapa? Bukankah setiap orang bebas untuk bermimpi, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Tidak, Naruto- _kun._ Mayoritas orang dapat bermimpi, namun tidak untuk orang seperti kita."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ucapan Sakura menyadarkannya akan sebuah realita yang hampir dilupakannya.

Setiap orang yang mengenal Naruto akan berkata bila ia adalah pribadi yang ceria, bodoh, dan sedikit jahil. Ia selalu tersenyum tulus bagaikan seorang idiot yang tak paham akan dunia di sekitarnya. Namun itu semua hanyalah topeng yang dikenakan Naruto dan topeng itu bagai telah melekat di wajahnya hingga tak dapat dilepaskan. Orang yang memahami Naruto akan menyadari topeng yang dikenakannya.

Naruto selalu tampak bahagia namun hidupnya tak dapat dikatakan bahagia. Ia telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya di usia dua belas tahun tanpa seorangpun saudara yang merawatnya. Dan Naruto harus bekerja sambilan setiap hari untuk bertahan hidup.

Kehidupan Sakura pun tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto. Ia memang masih memiliki orangtua, namun usaha yang dimiliki orangtuanya mengalami kebangkrutan dua tahun yang lalu sehingga ia harus bekerja.

"Mengapa tidak? Dengan bermimpi maka akan membuat kita bersemangat untuk bekerja keras hingga suatu saat nanti meraih impian kita." Naruto tersenyum seraya berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri _vending machine_ dan memasukkan koin lima ratus yen ke dalam vending machine itu.

Sekotak bento keluar dari vending machine itu dan Naruto segera mengambil nya serta membuka kotak bento itu.

"Kau ingin makan sambil berjalan, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ya. Aku sangat lapar." Naruto terkekeh perlahan sambil mengeluarkan sumpit plastik.

"Selamat makan," ucap Naruto sambil mengambil sepotong ikan dengan sumpit.

Sakura menatap sang sahabat dengan tatapan heran. Naruto seolah tak memiliki beban dan selalu mengucapkan segala mimpinya dengan percaya diri. Semula, ia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa setiap kali Naruto menyebutkan mimpi ya dengan percaya diri. Namun lama-kelamaan ia mulai merasa jengah dan memperingati Naruto mengenai mimpinya yang terdengar tak masuk akal.

"Bagaimana bila kita duduk di sini saja?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah kursi kayu yang terletak di depan sebuah toko yang telah tutup.

"Kita harus segera pulang, Sakura- _chan._ Aku harus mengantar mu.'

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar saja. Lagipula tidak baik bagi kesehatan untuk makan sambil berjalan."

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto sambil duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di depan sebuah butik yang mereka lewati. Butik itu telah tutup sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengusir mereka.

Naruto duduk berdampingan dengan Sakura sambil menikmati bento dengan lahap. Sakura duduk di samping Naruto dan mengeluarkan sepotong roti yang belum sempat dimakannya.

"Sakura- _chan,_ kau benar-benar tidak ingin mendaftar ke universitas?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum menggeleng. Mulutnya terasa hambar seketika dan air mata mulai menggenang di mata nya.

"Kau harus melanjutkan pendidikan, Sakura- _chan_. Bahkan aku yang bodoh pun ingin melanjutkan kuliah di universitas Tokyo."

"Mustahil bagiku, Naruto- _kun_. Aku tak memiliki banyak uang dan bahkan aku tak dapat mengikuti kursus pelajaran untuk persiapan kuliah."

Naruto menggeleng perlahan. Ia tak mengira bila kemiskinan dapat membuat Sakura berubah menjadi pribadi yang pesimis dan mudah menyerah. Ia seolah tengah berhadapan dengan orang yang tak dikenal nya.

"Kita bisa meminta Sasuke untuk mengajari kita. Saat ini pun aku masih tak menyerah untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Universitas Tokyo dan membuka sebuah kafe," jawab Naruto dengan optimis dan tersenyum perlahan sambil menatap ke arah langit.

Sakura tertawa perlahan. Ia menertawakan diri nya sendrii yang terkesan begitu menyedihkan dihadapan Naruto. Bila ia dapat berkata jujur, ia juga memiliki berbagai mimpi yang ingin dicapai nya. Namun, ia menahan diri nya sendiri untuk tak bermimpi. Baginya, saat yang paling menyakitkan ialah ketika kita berusaha begitu keras untuk mewujudkan mimpi dan mimpi itu tak menjadi kenyataan. Bila itu terjadi pada nya, mungkin ia akan kehilangan akal sehat nya.

"Apakah pantas bagi orang seperti kita untuk bermimpi ?" gumam Sakura pada diri nya sendiri.

Kyoto bukanlah kota modern seperti Tokyo. Kota itu termasuk kota yang tidak terlalu modern dengan kuil dan restoran tradisional. Bagi penduduk di kota seperti ini, Tokyo terkesan begitu mengagumkan dan untuk tinggal di Tokyo bagaikan sebuah mimpi.

Naruto dan Sakura termasuk salah satu di antara para pelajar Kyoto yang memimpikan kehidupan sebagai profesional sukses di Tokyo. Namun, tak semua orang dapat terus mempertahankan mimpi mereka tak peduli apapun kondisi yang tengah mereka alami. Beberapa di antara mereka ragu, putus asa atau bahkan menyerah di tengah usaha untuk mewujudkan mimpi mereka.

Sakura menatap dengan nanar ke arah langit tanpa bintang di malam hari. Tangan nya memegang plastik pembungkus roti yang telah kosong dan melempar nya ke tong sampah yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan kursi.

Perlahan, air mata Sakura mengalir dan Naruto segera memeluk Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam pelukan nya sambil mendekap nya dengan erat. Naruto terus mengusap rambut merah muda gadis itu dengan lembut, seolah gadis itu adalah sesuatu yang rapuh.

"Sakura- _chan,_ kuharap kau tidak menyerah untuk berjuang meraih mimpi mu," bisik Naruto dengan pelan.

Naruto hanya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat singkat yang berisi harapan nya untuk Sakura. Namun ucapan itu mampu membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik. Setidaknya, masih ada seseorang yang menginginkan nya untuk tetap berjuang/

' _Terima kasih telah berharap padaku, Naruto. Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama untuk mu'_ batin Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Naruto.

.

.

Naruto selalu merasa sungkan dengan menerima kebaikan yang diberikan orang lain pada nya, terutama yang diberikan secara terus menerus. Naruto bersumpah pada diri nya sendiri untuk membalas setiap kebaikan yang ditujukan pada nya, setidaknya di masa depan bila ia tak dapat membalas nya saat ini.

Keinginan untuk segera membalas kebaikan yang telah diterima nya merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuat Naruto tetap mempertahankan mimpi nya meskipun kehidupan nya sendiri semakin sulit.

Dan Naruto ingin menunjukkan diri nya yang terlihat keren dihadapan seorang gadis yang disukai nya sejak lama. Ia mengerti bila gadis itu tak bahagia dalam kehidupan nya saat ini, karena itulah Naruto merasa ingin segera membahagiakan gadis itu.

Bila ia telah mewujudkan mimpi nya, maka ia dapat mewujudkan sebagian dari mimpi sang gadis. Membayangkan diri nya yang akan sukses suatu saat nanti membuat Naruto merasa bahagia seolah diri nya telah mewujudkan impian nya saat ini.

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak malam saat Naruto memeluk Sakura. Melihat air mata yang mengalir di mata Sakura membuat hati nya bagaikan teriris dan menambah daftar panjang kegagalan Naruto.

Kini, Naruto mengambil risiko untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan paruh waktu nya dan menggunakan waktu untuk belajar agar dapat diterima di Universitas Tokyo. Dengan berhenti bekerja maka Naruto terpaksa menggunakan tabungan nya dan ia harus lebih berhemat dibandingkan sebelum nya. Bila ia biasanya memakan selembar roti tawar untuk sarapan dan sekotak _bento_ dari _vending machine_ atau _ramen instant_ untuk makan malam, kini ia hanya dapat memakan nasi putih yang dibentuk segitiga untuk makan malam.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi satu setengah jam yang lalu dan sekolah mulai sepi. Terlihat dua orang pria yang duduk berhadapan dengan buku yang bertumpuk di atas meja.

Salah seorang pria tampak mengerjakan soal dengan serius, sementara pria lain nya mengacak rambut nya dengan frustasi.

"Sasuke, kau yakin soal ini benar-benar soal untuk anak sekolah menengah atas seperti kita?"

"Ini adalah soal ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo, Naruto" Sasuke meletakkan satu tangan di kepala dan tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Soal nomor tujuh membuat kepala ku seolah akan meledak."

"Itu mudah."

Naruto berdecak kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan memamerkan kepintarannya. Siapapun yang berada di sekolah mengenal Sasuke sebagai murid yang merupakan peringkat dua paralel dan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Ayah Sasuke adalah pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti, sementara ibu Sasuke adalah pemilik restoran yang tersebar hampir di seluruh Jepang.

"Mudah ? Itu karena kau memang pintar, Sasuke."

Sasuke berdecih dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas kosong dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, aku akan mengerjakan soal nomor tujuh."

Naruto menatap ke arah kertas yang sedang ditulisi Sasuke. Sasuke menuliskan jawaban dengan cepat seolah ia tak perlu menghitung untuk menemukan jawaban soal itu. Sasuke menyelesaikan soal itu dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit dan Naruto terbelalak.

"Cepat sekali. Apakah jawaban mu benar, Sasuke ?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan membalik halaman buku kumpulan soal itu serta menunjukkan lembar pembahasan jawaban dari seluruh soal di buku itu.

Naruto mulai memperhatikan pembahasan soal yang baru saja dikerjakan Sasuke. Sasuke menggunakan cara yang berbeda dengan cara yang dijelaskan di pembahasan soal itu, namun hasil nya tetap sama.

"Jawaban mu benar, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap Naruto dan kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal yang tengah dikerjakan nya.

Dua jam telah berlalu dan penjaga perpustakaan telah meminta Sasuke dan Naruto untuk segera pulang. Naruto mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam nya ke dalam rak buku dan ia segera keluar dari perpustakaan bersama Sasuke.

Sejak tadi Naruto merasa lapar setelah berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban dari soal-soal yang dipelajari nya. Perutnya berbunyi keras dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto segera menyentuh kepala dengan satu tangan sambil tertawa canggung.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai bertemu besok, Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan merangkul bahu Naruto dengan erat. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi dan bergidik ngeri saat menyadari hanya mereka berdua yang berada di gerbang sekolah.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Sasuke bodoh ?"

"Mentraktirmu makan malam."

"Kemarin kau baru saja mentraktir ku dan Sakura- _chan_ untuk makan malam. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu, Sasuke."

"Kau harus makan dengan cukup agar otak bodoh mu dapat bekerja dengan baik."

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana nya dan mengeluarkan lima lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen.

"Ini untuk mu. Kau pasti memerlukan uang setelah berhenti bekerja paruh waktu."

Naruto segera mendorong uang yang diberikan Sasuke dan Sasuke menahan telapak tangan Naruto dengan satu tangan serta meletakkan uang itu di atas telapak tangan Naruto dengan tangan lain nya.

"Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu, Sasuke. Kau bahkan datang ke kafe dua kali seminggu hanya untuk memberikan uang kembalian padaku dan Sakura- _chan,_ bukan ?" ujar Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku tak dapat menerima uang ini, Sasuke. Lagipula aku masih memiliki tabungan."

"Gunakan saja untuk membayar kursus pelajaran."

"Kursus pelajaran ? Untuk apa ?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia mendorong tangan Naruto yang berusaha mengembalikan uang itu pada nya.

"Bukankah kau begitu ingin menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo ? Kau memerlukan uang untuk mengikuti kursus persiapan ujian masuk."

Tak seperti biasanya Sasuke menjawab dengan beberapa kalimat panjang. Sasuke terlihat serius saat ini. Dan pria itu tak menerima penolakan bila ia telah meminta sesuatu.

"Baiklah, aku menerima uang itu. Namun aku hanya meminjam nya dan akan segera kukembalikan."

"Terserah."

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan berjalan menuju sebuah apartemen yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Sasuke tak memiliki surat izin mengemudi sehingga ia terpaksa memparkir mobil nya di gedung apartemen yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke" ucap Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Karena kau telah membantu ku."

"Aku tidak membantu mu, idiot. Aku hanya sedang bertaruh pada diriku sendiri."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tak seperti biasa nya.

"Bertaruh pada diri mu sendiri ? Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku bertaruh bila kau takkan mewujudukan mimpi-mimpi konyol mu itu, idiot."

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika. Ucapan Sasuke membuat nya merasa benar-benar kesal. Impian begitu berharga bagi Naruto dan ia tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang meremehkan impian nya.

"Lihatlah ! Aku akan segera mewujudkan mimpi ku, Sasuke. Bila aku berhasil mewujudkan mimpi ku, maka kau harus memanggil ku 'Naruto- _sama_ '."

Sasuke tertawa sinis dan berkata, "Itu mustahil, Naruto."

"Kau-"

Ucapan Naruto terputus dan Sasuke segera berkata, "Baiklah. Akan kutunggu kau mewujudkan mimpi konyol mu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan perlahan sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan rangkulan nya pada bahu Sasuke. Semangat untuk mewujudkan impian semakin membara di dalam hati nya.

.

.

Impian bagaikan bulan di langit. Bulan terlihat begitu indah dan menawan, begitupun dengan impian. Namun untuk mencapai bulan, diperlukan usaha yang tidak mudah. Dan untuk meraih impian sama sekali tidak mudah. Terdapat banyak halangan dan rintangan untuk meraih impian.

Setiap hal memiliki dua sisi, yaitu sisi menyenangkan dan tak menyenangkan. Dan hal yang sama berlaku dengan impian. Tak peduli seberapa indah suatu impian, pastilah terdapat hal yang tak menyenangkan di balik suatu impian, setidaknya dalam proses untuk meraih nya.

Enam bulan telah berlalu dan kini Naruto baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dengan nilai yang cukup baik. Ia cukup beruntung dapat diterima di Universitas Tokyo dan ia akan segera berangkat ke Tokyo.

Musim dingin baru saja berlalu dan saat ini merupakan musim semi. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran bertebaran di sepanjang jalan menuju taman.

Dua insan tengah duduk di atas kursi taman sambil menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran tanpa bertukar kata. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing, seolah begitu terhanyut hingga tak menyadari bila raga mereka masih berada di taman itu.

Sang gadis berambut merah muda merasa jengah dengan diri nya sendiri. Ia menyesal tak berusaha cukup keras untuk meraih impian nya sehingga ia tak dapat masuk ke universitas yang ingin dituju nya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , apakah kau benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkan Kyoto ?" ujar Sakura sambil menatap nanar ke arah beberapa orang yang tengah duduk sambil tertawa bersama.

Sebentar lagi Sakura tak akan bersama Naruto seperti saat ini. Sasuke telah pergi ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan studi dan Naruto pun akan segera melanjutkan studi di Universitas Tokyo.

Sakura cukup yakin bila ia akan segera merindukan Sasuke dan Naruto setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan Kyoto. Mereka bertiga selalu bersama setiap hari dan perpisahan bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi Sakura.

Tenggorokan Naruto seolah tercekat dan perasaan di hati nya bagaikan sungai yang akan segera meluap. Naruto memiliki banyak mimpi dan Sakura adalah salah satu mimpi Naruto.

"Ya. Aku sudah diterima di Universitas Tokyo." Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan menampilkan senyum getir di wajah nya.

Sakura terdiam dan menundukkan kepala. Dalam hati ia merasa sedih dan tak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto maupun Sasuke. Namun mereka bertiga telah memilih jalan yang berbeda demi meraih impian masing-masing dan Sakura merasa tak berhak untuk menghalangi Naruto maupun Sasuke.

Bahkan saat inipun Sakura dapat membayangkan bila diri nya akan merasa kesepian tak lama lagi. Dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, Sakura merasa lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Ia menceritakan segala hal yang dirasakan nya pada Naruto dan Naruto selalu ada baginya ketika ia membutuhkan nya.

Sakura tak mengerti dengan perasaan nya sendiri. Meskipun ia sering mengatakan Naruto bodoh atau menjengkelkan, di saat yang sama ia juga tak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto. Di dalam hati nya, ia mengakui Naruto sebagai seorang sahabat, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Namun, ia tak merasakan perasaan ingin terus bersama ketika ia sedang bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Apakah kau masih akan kembali ke Kyoto, Naruto- _kun_? Apakah kau masih akan mengingatku suatu saat nanti ?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat dan menatap Sakura. Tatapan nya menunjukkan suatu determinasi dan ia tak ingin melepaskan pandangan dari mata hijau yang indah milik Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali ke Kyoto." Naruto berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya. "Aku tak akan melupakanmu meskipun kau telah melupakanku, Sakura- _chan._ "

Sakura menyentuh dada nya dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa dada nya terasa sesak dan rongga mata nya terasa panas. Air mata akan menetes sebentar lagi dari mata nya.

Sakura memukul punggung Naruto dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara pukulan yang keras dan Naruto meringis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan seorang pria idiot sepertimu, Naruto- _kun_ ? Aku bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah kau dan Sasuke- _kun_ pergi."

Naruto merasa goyah seketika. Ia tahu bila Sakura sedang menangis saat ini dan ia telah meyakinkan diri untuk tetap pergi ke Tokyo. Ia telah memikirkan konsekuensi dari keputusan nya sendiri sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Naruto dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang menyulitkan. Bila Naruto memilih untuk pergi ke Tokyo untuk berkuliah dan membuka kafe, maka Naruto harus meninggalkan Sakura dan menjual rumah yang merupakan satu-satu nya kenangan akan kedua orang tua nya untuk modal usaha. Ia pun harus hidup lebih hemat dari biasa nya dan mengambil resiko.

Di sisi lain, bila ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Kyoto maka ia akan kehilangan kesempatan berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo yang merupakan universitas terbaik di Jepang. Sejak dulu Naruto berharap dapat tinggal di Tokyo dan membuka kafe di salah satu distrik terkenal di kota itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Sakura- _chan_? Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal ekstrim karena harus berpisah dengan pria tampan sepertiku." Naruto terkekeh.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan Naruto tertawa dengan ironi. Biasanya ucapan seperti ini akan membuat Sakura jengkel dan gadis itu akan memukulnya dengan keras. Namun kini Sakura bahkan terlalu malas untuk mengangkat tangan dan melayangkan pukulan ke tubuh Naruto.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan tetap atau setidaknya mengambil dua pekerjaan sambilan."

"Apakah kau tak ingin menyusulku di Tokyo? Bukankah kau pernah bermimpi ingin berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo?"

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia sendiri bahkan telah melupakan mimpinya dan kini hatinya seolah remuk. Sakura telah merelakan impian yang tak dapat diraihnya, namun setidaknya ia berharap agar dapat bersama Naruto.

Dengan ragu Sakura memeluk Naruto dan membuat pria itu terkejut. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura dan menepuk pundak gadis itu dengan lembut.

Mereka berdua terus berpelukan tanpa mengatakan apapun dan saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan napas Sakura yang menggelitik lehernya.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Naruto merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia merasa ragu hanya untuk mengucapkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya pada Sakura.

"Aku menyesal tak mencoba untuk mendaftar di Universitas Tokyo," ucap Sakura dengan lirih.

"Kau dapat mencoba tahun depan, Sakura- _chan_."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukannya, Naruto- _kun._ "

Naruto mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir membentuk senyum simpul dan menepuk punggung Sakura.

"Seperti inilah Sakura- _chan_ yang kukenal. Sakura- _chan_ yang kukenal takkan menyerah dan aku merasa senang melihatmu yang terus berjuang."

Ucapan sederhana dari Naruto membuat perasaan Sakura menghangat. Sakura hampir menyerah akan impiannya bila seseorang tak memintanya untuk terus berjuang. Dan Naruto merupakan alasannya untuk tetap bertahan dan tak menyerah. Setidaknya Naruto berhasil membuatnya berubah pikiran dan kini ia tak lagi berpikir untuk mengubur impiannya seumur hidup,

"Seseorang menjadi alasanku untuk terus berjuang. Dia lah orang yang terus mendukungku dan menyemangatiku agar tak menyerah. Ia pula lah yang selalu ada bagiku ketika aku membutuhkannya" bisik Sakura di telinga Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto menegang dan untuk sesaat ia hampir melepaskan pelukannya. Ia dapat menyimpulkan bila Sakura menyukai orang itu.

"Mungkin aku juga mencintai orang itu."

Naruto mengeratkan peluka nya pada Sakura meskipun tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia merasa takut bila Sakura mencintai pria selain dirinya. Namun ia tak dapat memaksa Sakura untuk mencintainya meskipun ia berharap dapat membahagiakan Sakura segera setelah ia berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya.

"Kau membuatku penasaran dengan orang yang kau maksud, Sakura- _chan_."

"Kau mengenal orang itu."

Naruto mencoba mengingat pria yang dikenalnya. Naruto mengenal banyak teman sekelas pria, namun hanya sedikit yang dekat dengan Sakura. Ia meringis dengan kemungkinan terbesar.

"Apakah orang itu adalah Sasuke?"

Sakura menghembuskan napas kecewa dan berkata, "Orang itu bukan Sasuke- _kun_."

Naruto terbelalak dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke memiliki begitu banyak penggemar wanita dan banyak gadis yang begitu cemburu dengan Sakura yang dapat berinteraksi dengan Sasuke setiap hari. Bila pria itu bukan Sasuke, maka Naruto cukup yakin bila pria itu lebih tampan dan menawan dibandingkan Sasuke.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Tebak saja."

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika dan ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Kepercayaan diri seolah mengalir begitu saja di dalam dirinya.

"Apakah orang itu adalah aku?"

Sakura tersenyum lega dan menghembuskan napas dengan lelah.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto tak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sakura menyukai seorang pria sepertinya. Selama ini ia mengira bila dirinya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura- _chan,_ " ucap Naruto dengan gugup. Ia merasa tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya setelah Sakura mengungkapkan perasaannya secara implisit . Hal itu seolah menamparnya.

"Aku memiliki impian untuk membahagiakanmu ketika aku telah mewujudkan mimpiku tapi aku tak pernah berani mengungkapkannya. J-Jadi, bagaimana bila-"

Sakura memutus ucapan Naruto. Wajah gadis itu memerah dan ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Naruto- _kun_. Aku juga tak ingin berpisah atau kehilangan diri mu," ucap Sakura dengan suara sedikit keras.

Wajah Naruto memerah bagaikan sebuah tomat dan ia tersenyum dengan lembut sambil menatap iris emerald Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ayo wujudkan mimpi kita bersama," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan pergi ke Tokyo dan memiliki kafe yang sukses dalam waktu singkat."

Sakura membalas senyuman Naruto dengan senyum lembut yang tulus. Ia telah memutuskan bila ia takkan menyerah pada mimpinya. Kini ia tak berjuang sendirian untuk meraih impian. Ada Naruto yang berjuang bersamanya dan akan selalu mendukungnya untuk mewujudkan impian.

"Tahun depan aku akan menjadi mahasiswi Universitas Tokyo. Saat itu kuharap kau masih akan tetap menungguku, Naruto _-kun_."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggumu, Sakura- _chan_."

Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Mimpi Naruto bagaikan dua sisi mimpi yang saling bertentangan. Namun ia yakin dengan pilihannya dan dua sisi mimpi yang saling bertentangan dapat terwujudkan ketika ada keyakinan bila hal itu akan terwujud.

Setidaknya walau saat ini Naruto harus berpisah dengan Sakura demi mewujudkan impiannya. Mereka berdua yakin suatu saat nanti impian itu akan terwujud dan mereka akan selalu bersama.

- _Owari_ -

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Berhubung ada reviewer di salah satu fict (lupa fict yg mana) meminta _author_ publish fanfict yang author submit bwt lomba di SMAN54, author publish fanfict ini.

Author nggak buat SasuNaru karena peraturan nya nggak boleh buat yaoi. Jadi nya author berniat ngebuat SasuSaku, tapi ending nya malah jadi NaruSaku entah kenapa-_-

Thanks udah baca fanfict ini... author mengharapkan kritik & saran


End file.
